


Crumbles

by Sammy_Canter



Series: Prose Weekly [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliffhanger I guess???, Death, Depressing I think, Gen, Kind of poetic at the beginning?, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of physical disability, Mystery, Possible best friends, The prompt was betrayal, based off a prompt, friends - Freeform, night time, oooooooooh, pretty dramatic, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Canter/pseuds/Sammy_Canter
Summary: This was made out of a prompt from Prose Weekly called Betrayal. I decided to upload the finished product here after posting it on there.Trust does not break.It crumbles.





	Crumbles

Trust does not break. It does not bend or groan before being snapped in two. It does not tear as suddenly as a piece of paper or shatter as quickly as a plate hitting the cold of the ground. 

No, trust does not break. It crumbles. 

It crumbles like a slice of bread as it is torn apart by nimble fingers to make a quick escape from the evil hidden further down the path. Trust falls apart, piece by piece, like a block of wood being carved till there is nothing but splinters and shavings left. 

And when it is finally gone, when it has been taken apart to the point of never being put back together, it leaves only the sad remains that will never truly disappear or leave. They instead sit by the die of hearts as a cruel reminder of the mistakes we and another made. A not-so-gentle whisper in our ear to be careful of the people we decide to give our hearts and share the secrets that plague our mind like fireflies that refuse to be seen by anyone else. 

Betrayal and the action of trust being slowly ripped apart come hand in hand, though if the action is truly meant with malice is really a roll of the dice. Betrayal, no matter how innocent, is exactly the thing that begins the decomposition of trust. Maybe it’s a lie about something small, something that no one would even think would begin the tedious process, or something as huge as a secret kiss- maybe even the whispers of lies that are soon spread to others. Betrayal comes in many shapes and forms, some small and some life-changingly large. But nevertheless, it affects the trust that has been grown. And maybe, just maybe, it may bring it crumbling down. 

Forgiveness is the most frustrating of the processes. It causes once-broken pieces of trust to come back together again, can erase the process that the betrayal has made. Sometimes it takes only a few words- in most cases, two. Other times it can take up to years, maybe even decades, to make the bond of trust strong enough to be back to the way it was before. In some cases forgiveness does not forge the bond of trust, however. That bond may never be regained in some cases. 

Maybe the bond of trust was never even there. 

That could be the case, currently. Maybe there was never any trust. Maybe he never really layed his heart in her hands like most do when they feel completely and utterly safe with the other. Like a couple or friendship so strong it could outlast any relationship. 

Safe. The word does not strike a memory of their time together. It instead leaves a funny taste in his mouth and a look of lost hidden within the creases of his frown. He never felt safe with her. Loved, yes. Important? Well, he would be lying if he said he believed with all his heart she believed him to be important. 

But never safe. Maybe that was why he loved her so. Because with her, there was no feeling of safety or him being coddled because of his unfortunate physical issues. With her, it was always an adventure. It was always a sense of not knowing what would happen next. 

And now she’s gone. 

She was buried a few hours ago. He didn’t attend the funeral. Too many people. She wouldn’t have liked that, he thinks. She wouldn’t have enjoyed having a large funeral. What could he do to stop it, really? The event was open to the public. Anyone and everyone who felt they would be needed at this event could come, no matter the opinion of the deceased of your soul. 

So he didn’t show up. 

And now it’s 9 at night and the dark is out. It’s quite warm, considering fall has been sneaking into their city for quite a while now. Streetlight illuminates the streets around him and for once he wishes they would go out, his fear of the black put aside. So he wouldn’t have to see her grave. So he wouldn’t have to be painfully aware that her body in underneath him right now. 

Part of him expects her to speak. Her ghost to rise from the ground and begin a casual conversation with him. But logic tells him he should start the conversation first. He’s the only one that will be saying anything, anyways, if he can trust his brains. 

“So.”

What a great way to start. 

“You’re dead, huh?” She doesn’t answer. He takes a shaky breath. “Woah, uh... didn’t expect to be saying that anytime soon. About you. It feels weird, yeah? I... well, you gave off the aura that you were indestructible. That you could live forever. But obviously, that wasn’t true. That- that was a lie. You lied about a lot of things. I don’t think I should be surprised at this point. I don’t know if I am- I might be. But it seems that this whole that has caused me to disconnect from my emotions. You have caused me to disconnect from my emotions. But I’ll...” he pauses. At a loss for what to say next, though his mouth seems to do the work for him. “I’ll try to reconnect for you. Right now, right here.” 

“I guess I feel kind of cheated. Betrayed in a way. You always said I was stuck with you. That I couldn’t leave if I tried- hell, once you said that there was no way we would ever be separated.

“But now you’re gone. You’re gone and I have to pay for all the mistakes you made. I have to take care of all your problems, you hear? You left me a big fucking mess, Miss Emma White. How-” his voice cracks- “how am I supposed to explain to your parents that you killed someone? That that someone was- was-...

“How do I explain that you’re a murderer?” 

He has to pause, then. Has to take a deep breath and close his eyes, gripping just that bit harder to his crutches. Finally, his eyes open. 

“Betrayed doesn’t even speak the volumes of pissed I am at you right now. At how hurt I am by this. How confused I am at how to clean up this mess. But hey, you know what they say. Forgive and forget, aye?” 

He sits. Crouches down to his knees and rests his forehead to the smooth stone in front of him. The engraves words will probably leave a texture on his forehead when he pulls away. He doesn’t think about that right now. 

“I could never forget you. I want to, and I’ll try my hardest. But I don’t think...” He clears his throat and turns so the back of his head is not leaning against her headstone.

“One more night, m’kay? One more night and then... and then I’ll forget. I just need a little more time with you. We need a little more time together, I think. Just a little.

“One last night before the betrayal begins to fade.”


End file.
